


Frights Basket: October Writing Prompts

by lucybeee



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, I honestly have no idea yet lol, I'll update the tags as I go along I guess, Mutual Pining, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeee/pseuds/lucybeee
Summary: A series of possibly spooky fics based off of Raeflora's Twitter challenge!(Manga spoilers. Only rated M because I have no idea where I might want to go with some of these yet)
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Others maybe who knows lol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @raeflora1 on Twitter for coming up with these prompts! It's going to be a super fun challenge. 😁While the fics are written by me, the inspiration came from their challenge, so go check out their Twitter! 
> 
> I've posted the list of prompts below as the first chapter. My fics MAY contain manga spoilers, so proceed with caution! 
> 
> Aiming for a new chapter each day, to keep up with the challenge. I hope you enjoy! 💕

  1. Witch
  2. Couples' costumes   
  

  3. Zodiac as their zodiac   
  

  4. Trick or treating   
  

  5. Pumpkin   
  

  6. Group costume   
  

  7. Horror movie poster 
  8. Zombie 
  9. Ghost  
  

  10. Group costume (let's see if I can come up with two days of this)   
  

  11. Frankenstein's monster   
  

  12. Cat   
  

  13. Candy   
  

  14. Vampire   
  

  15. Broomstick ride   
  

  16. Animal familiar   
  

  17. Spooky stories   
  

  18. Zodiac as another zodiac   
  

  19. Skull   
  

  20. Spellbook   
  

  21. Potion   
  

  22. Ancient   
  

  23. Magic   
  

  24. Transformation   
  

  25. Haunted   
  

  26. Evil   
  

  27. Candles   
  

  28. Retro   
  

  29. Ribbon   
  

  30. Hat   
  

  31. Curse




	2. Witch and Couples' Costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 prompt, but I added a little hint of day 1 since I started late. 
> 
> Takes place the fall immediately after the beach trip.

When the bell rang at the end of the school day, Kyo was ready to spring up and go home. He groaned when he heard Uotani call Tohru and Hanajima over to her desk. Now he'd hate to wait for her. He propped his feet up on his desk, figuring he'd be here a while.

Uotani pointed down at the magazine she was holding. "There's a Halloween party in the park near Hanajima's house tonight. If you go dressed in a couple's costume, you get a free candy apple each."

Kyo snorted. Was she really so cheap that she was going to dress up like an idiot just to get a free candy apple? They weren't exactly expensive.

"Hey, Gangster Girl. You'd have to actually have a boyfriend to make that work," he called.

Tohru started shaking her head and waving her arms wildly behind Uotani, but Kyo didn't know what the fuck that meant, so he just blinked at her a few times before she gave up.

"You're not exactly less of a virgin than I am, Carrots," Uotani deadpanned, licking her thumb and turning the page of the magazine.

Kyo spluttered awkwardly. "What the hell do you know about my sex life?!"

"If it's not with a certain _someone_ , you don't want to do it with anyone," Hanajima butt in, petting Tohru's head affectionately. Uotani hummed in agreement.

"Would you quit reading my mind?! Why do I even hang out with you morons?" Kyo grumbled, cheeks red. Tohru looked a little uncomfortable with where the conversation had headed, so he tried to change the topic. "Why don't you take Hanajima's brother or something? Just pretend."

"He's only in middle school, you idiot," Uotani snapped back.

"And looks like he's about 10 at most," Hana added. Her hands were tangled in Tohru's hair, now, braiding it absentmindedly. Tohru still looked a little on-edge, but she obviously enjoyed having someone play with her hair, and she'd settled into a chair quietly. Kyo ground his teeth and tried not to stare.

"Don't middle schoolers date?" he asked, actually a little curious. Of course no zodiac members dated when they were in middle school, but he'd grown up assuming it was the norm elsewhere.

"Not the point. Instead of volunteering other people, why don't you just come with me?" Uo quipped, looking at him over the top of her catalog.

"I would literally rather gouge my own eyes out with a spoon."

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru mumbled, nose scrunched up in disgust. She looked adorable like that, but that wasn't the issue at hand right now.

"Hmm…" Uo hummed, drumming her fingers against her knee.

"I don't like that scheming look on your face," Kyo barked.

"Shut up, it doesn't involve you. Hanajima, are you free tonight?'

Hana raised an eyebrow curiously, tying off Tohru's braid with a tie she'd removed from her own hair. "Are you suggesting you and I go together?"

"Yeah, why not? We can be fake girlfriends. I already have a costume that matches one of yours. And then Kyon can take our Tohru, here."

Kyo felt panic set in. There would be way too many people there; parties with strangers were always a disaster waiting to happen for members of the zodiac. "No way in _hell_ am I going to that party."

"I know," Tohru said softly. She met his eye, and the way she looked at him made his chest ache. She understood why he couldn't go. He knew that. But that didn't stop him from feeling bad about it.

He'd give anything to be able to do normal things with her, even if they were things he was certain he'd hate. He didn't like to consider "what-ifs," but in that moment, he silently pledged that if the curse ever broke, he'd take Tohru to whatever events she wanted for the rest of their lives.

"You two should go," Tohru insisted, tone more vibrant than it had been a second ago. "I'm feeling pretty tired already, so I wouldn't be any fun at a party. I'll just stay at home this time."

"Are you sure?" Uotani asked, finally standing and packing her things up. Kyo would have been grateful that they could finally go home, if it weren't for the way Hanajima was staring at him- it legitimately looked like she was trying to light him on fire with her mind. "Hanajima, go easy on the poor boy. He's not malicious, just an idiot."

The group separated into two pairs at the doors to the high school, Hana and Uo walking towards the station, and Kyo and Tohru heading home.

Tohru seemed to be in good spirits, but Kyo couldn't get rid of his guilt; he had the nagging feeling that Tohru wanted to go to this party and was only offering to stay home so she could keep him company. He stopped walking. Tohru kept going for a few steps, still chattering on about some homework assignment they had, but she stopped and turned around when she noticed she'd lost Kyo.

"Kyo-kun…?"

He was sure he looked like a mess. He could feel his cheeks burning crimson, and he awkwardly opened and closed his mouth as he tried to work up the nerve to speak. Finally, he looked up at her, scratching at the back of his neck uncomfortably. "You don't have to stick around just for me, y'know…" he mumbled. "If you want to go to the party thing, you should go. Don't worry about me."

Tohru just smiled warmly at him. He didn't miss the blush that crept across her cheeks, but didn't ask the reasoning behind it, either. "I'd rather stay home with you," she replied, and based off of her tone, Kyo was 100% certain she was being honest. He wasn't sure _why_ she'd want to stay home with someone like him on a holiday, but he decided it would be best not to question his sudden stroke of luck.

Shigure was out somewhere doing God knows what, and Yuki was at a student council event, so Kyo and Tohru spent the evening alone. After dinner, they decided they'd try to find a movie to watch. Grinning mischievously, Kyo suggested a horror movie. Tohru claimed stubbornly that she could handle it, but Kyo knew better than that, so he ignored anything even remotely scary-looking as he flipped through TV channels. Between them on the table, Tohru's phone let out a pinging sound. Shigure had recently insisted she get a cell phone. He claimed it was so she could call him in an emergency if she needed to, and even was paying the bill, but Kyo was sure there was some ulterior motive to it...he just hadn't figured out what it was yet. Tohru fumbled with the still-unfamiliar device for a moment before giggling and nudging Kyo's shoulder.

He turned and awkwardly took the phone from her extended hand, looking at the picture on the screen. Hanajima and Uotani were standing side by side in matching black witch costumes, each with a giant candy apple in hand. Kyo snorted in annoyance, but he couldn't stop his lips from quirking up into a small smile.

"Well _that's_ fitting," he commented, trying to hand the phone back to Tohru. Her gaze was fixed on the TV behind him, chocolate brown eyes wide, face slightly more pale than normal. He turned back around and looked at the television. When he'd stopped scrolling through the various channels to look at the picture of Uo and Hana, it had landed on a movie that even Kyo had to admit looked pretty creepy. A demon-looking creature jumped out from the edge of the screen, and Tohru squeaked and jumped in surprise, her chest accidentally colliding with Kyo's.

Once the orange smoke had cleared, Tohru hung her head and muttered an embarrassed apology. Kyo just sighed and curled up on his pile of clothes. "It's fine, Tohru. Just be careful next time."

She nodded, a slight smile washing over her face. "I have an idea. Hang on just a second!" she chirped, springing to her feet and leaving the room.

Kyo didn't like the sound of that.

When she returned, Tohru was wearing a headband with fake cat ears on it.

"What're you…?" Kyo asked, but he trailed off as she giggled in delight and knelt down next to him.

"Shigure gave them to me for some reason. Now we match, too, even though we're not at the party!"

Kyo was thankful cats couldn't blush. He chuckled at her enthusiasm, but still averted his gaze in embarrassment.

"You dummy," he said fondly. She just grinned in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furuba socials: riceballcatfb on Instagram, Tumblr, and Twitter


	3. Zodiac As Their Zodiac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I already failed at daily updates, but I have a good (?) excuse. I work in the English department at a college here, and I was reading students' research papers for 5 hours yesterday. After that, I was very done with words lol.
> 
> Anyway, two chapters tonight!

The last thing Tohru expected to see when she walked into her classroom that morning was someone dressed like the Easter Bunny she'd heard stories about when she was younger.

But there he was, sitting at her desk.

Immediately, what came to her mind was the movie _A Christmas Story._ When Tohru was younger, she and her mother had watched that film together every year. Multiple times a year, in fact, as it was one of her mom's favorites. Tohru had never excelled at English in school--something she was actually rather bitter about, since her mother's conversational English was superb--so her understanding of the movie was vague at best. But a scene that had always made her laugh was when the main character was forced to dress up in a bunny suit.

That's what Momiji looked like right then.

Tohru didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the memories it stirred within her.

She settled for somewhere in between--a soft smile.

"Uh, Momiji?" she asked as she approached. He stood to let her have her seat, beaming at her.

"Tohru! Happy Halloween!"

"Oh, yes, happy Halloween to you, too." Tohru sat and looked over at the blonde boy, not really sure what to say. After a moment, she started with, "you're definitely in the holiday spirit today."

"Of course!" Momiji hopped enthusiastically to Kyo's desk, which was right across the aisle from Tohru's. He plopped down, his bunny ears waving with the motion. "We have to celebrate every holiday we can, or else life gets boring," he explained.

In regards to Momiji's general character, that made a lot of sense. Tohru knew what he'd been through in his life, and anyone who'd endured so much pain would likely seek out joy in any places they could.

Maybe that's why her mom liked Christmas and that movie so much.

She sighed to herself, biting her lower lip. Right when Momiji looked ready to ask her what was wrong, footsteps echoed behind Tohru.

"Momiji, what the _hell_ are you wearing?" Kyo grumbled, pushing Momiji away from his desk.

"I'm a rabbit!" Momiji announced, hopping up and down a couple of times for good measure. "It's Halloween, Kyo!"

Kyo just sighed and bopped Momiji over the head. The younger boy pouted, and Tohru couldn't help but giggle at the scene. Even though Momiji often wore some odd-looking clothing, this was a little outlandish, even for him. She wondered how much attention he'd drawn in the hallway earlier.

The warning bell rang, and as Momiji stood to hurry out of the room, Mayuko-sensei entered. Tohru gasped as the two almost ran right into each other.

Mayuko sighed. Even though Momiji wasn't in her class, she seemed to have an odd understanding of who all the Sohma kids were. "Sohma, what are you wearing?" She sounded tired, but Tohru heard the hint of amusement in her voice, and saw the smirk that pulled at her lips.

"I'm a rabbit!" Momiji said again, repeating his words to Kyo. The class snickered, and Kyo thumped his head down on his desk, likely currently embarrassed that he and Momiji shared a family name.

"I can see that. But you need to go put on your school uniform like everyone else." When Momiji opened his mouth to protest, Mayuko continued, "sorry, kid, I don't make the rules." She started to head to the front of the room while Momiji stood in the doorway awkwardly.

"Can I...at least keep the ears?" he called after a moment.

Mayuko clicked her tongue and waved the boy off, a gesture of indifference. But once Momiji had cheered happily and left, shutting the door to the classroom behind him, she burst out laughing. Tohru was a little taken aback by this; Mayuko-sensei was a rather serious woman. She wasn't unfriendly, but genuine smiles were rare. After a moment, much of the class joined her, and even Kyo picked his head up with a small smile creeping across his red cheeks.

Haru had said once that Momiji was an air purifier. In that moment, Tohru very much understood the analogy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furuba socials: riceballcatfb on Instagram, Tumblr, and Twitter


	4. Trick-or-Treating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this one--I'm particularly proud of it!

If he didn't know how much Tohru enjoyed things like this, Kyo would have been irritated about the doorbell ringing every two minutes.

In all honesty, when he'd gotten home from work that afternoon, he'd suggested they just turn off all the lights and go to bed early to avoid the trick-or-treaters. But Tohru had already filled a giant bowl with candy and was wearing cat ears in anticipation of the night ahead, and he really didn't have the heart to deny her. He didn't have the heart to deny her _anything_ , really, but it was especially difficult when her face was lit up with excitement that would rival any child's.

That didn't stop him from groaning quietly each time they had to open the door, though. After all, if Kyo Sohma was known for anything, it was for making things harder than they needed to be. His groan was increased in volume this time, though, as he realized they were down to the last few pieces of candy in the bowl. He handed them out, then shut the door and turned to ask Tohru if she had any more. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw her asleep on the couch.

They were expecting their first child, a boy, and pregnancy had completely zapped Tohru of her energy right from the start. Kyo tried his best to pick up any household chores he could, knowing that she would overdo it and accidentally put herself and the baby at risk if he weren't careful. He was sure that if she were awake right now, she'd be rushing to the door with her coat, ready to make a run to the convenience store to get more chocolate.

Kyo watched his wife quietly for a minute, coming to terms with his fate before slipping on his shoes. He pecked a kiss to her forehead and headed outside. As he walked, he sent her a text with his reason for leaving, on the off-chance she woke up before he got back.

The air was cold, and Kyo wasn't thrilled that he had to make a mile-walk-each-way trip in this uncomfortable temperature. But seeing a look of disappointment on Tohru's face if she woke up to the realization that they couldn't give out any more candy would be far worse than this.

He _did_ scold himself for not bringing a jacket, though.

At the 7-11, the candy choices were limited, understandably so. When Kyo had been here earlier to pick up something for dinner, he had seen several people crammed together and shoving bags of bite-sized candies into their carts, clearly having procrastinated until the very last moment. That was one of those times that Kyo was thankful for his wife's almost obsessive way of over preparing for every event. She had apparently underestimated the amount of children that lived near them, though.

On top of the selection being small, Kyo was never one to eat much candy. Even when he was younger and Master would take him trick-or-treating, Kyo didn't show any interest in the sweets. Master and Kunimitsu always ended up eating it all. So Kyo really had no idea what to get. After a minute, he gave up and panic-bought two bags of something called Almond Joys. He was fairly certain that the kids would like them, because they appeared to have chocolate, and he'd honestly never met a child who didn't like chocolate.

When he got home, Tohru was sitting on their front porch, the empty bowl in her hands, her phone next to her.

"Tohru," he scolded as he got closer, picking up his pace. "What are you doing? We've talked about this."

She smiled at him warmly as he dropped the plastic bag from the store and rubbed at her arms. She knew he didn't like her sitting outside alone at night; he wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to her, especially now that she was pregnant. And it was definitely _cold_ tonight. The last thing he needed was for her to get sick right before she was expected to give birth.

"It's okay, Kyo-kun," she chirped, taking his hand off of her shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "I have my coat. I've just been telling kids they'll have to come back in a little bit."

Kyo sighed in defeat and brought their entwined hands up to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. "Have there been a lot of kids?"

"Oh, yes! Their costumes are all so cute, too, and…" she trailed off as she peeked into the 7-11 bag to see what Kyo had brought home. She picked up the Almond Joys and turned to him, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Are those...not good?" he asked, giving her an impish smile.

Tohru seemingly mulled his question over for a second before giving him a rather noncommittal response--"The _parents_ will love these!"

Kyo took a seat next to her and gazed at the setting sun. Afternoon was giving way to evening. Leaves were trickling down on a light breeze. Although he had been cold on his walk, Kyo's chest was brimming with warmth now. He looked over at the woman next to him, taking in her profile--the silly cat ears she was wearing, her protruding belly, and the hand that rested over it, the modest diamond ring on her finger glinting in the rays put off by the sunset.

This would be one of the last times they'd get to share a quiet moment like this. In just a few short weeks, everything was going to change.

Tohru jumped slightly, then, and Kyo reached out to her, concerned. She smiled at him and poked at her belly with a finger. "Hajiime's busy tonight," she explained. Kyo brushed her hand away, replacing it with his own. He pressed gently, feeling their son kick in protest shortly after. He chuckled.

"You need to be nice to Mommy."

Then the bubble surrounding the couple was popped by the sound of leaves crunching on pavement.

A mom and young boy, maybe six years old, were approaching. The little boy thrust his trick-or-treating bucket out in front of him as they got closer, a smile spreading across his face. Kyo smiled politely in return, glancing the boy over. He had absolutely no idea what the kid was supposed to be dressed up as. His head was left bare, the rest of his body sloppily wrapped in what appeared to be toilet paper.

When the boy's mother noticed Kyo's curious stare, she explained with a smile, "A mummy. He wanted to make his own costume this year."

"O-oh," Kyo murmured, scratching at the back of his head awkwardly.

"Trick or treat!" the boy cheered, and Tohru smiled widely at him, putting a few pieces of candy in his pumpkin-shaped bin before turning to his mother.

"Almond Joys," she said, tone apologetic.

"I love those," the lady replied. Kyo had to stop himself from groaning in embarrassment.

The mom and Tohru chatted for a minute--they seemed to know each other from somewhere, but Kyo wasn't paying enough attention to gather _where_ exactly. He was busy staring at the boy again, this time for a different reason.

He looked _so much_ like Tohru.

He had pale skin, huge chocolate eyes, and shaggy hair in a matching shade. He was kicking leaves on the pavement, singing a little made-up song to himself as he waited for his mom.

Kyo felt his breath catch in his throat. He wondered if their own son would have Tohru's features. He hoped so. What a gorgeous boy that would be.

"Well, enjoy the evening, you two," the boy's mom said, taking her son's hand. "Next year, you'll have a little one to dress up and push around town in a stroller."

Tohru giggled and wished the pair a good night. Kyo watched their backs retreat down the path with wide eyes.

Suddenly, he heard Tohru inhale sharply next to him, and then her hand was on his face. She rubbed her thumb along his cheekbone, smearing some liquid across his skin. He flinched. He hadn't even realized he'd started crying.

He met her concerned gaze, smiling to reassure her, even as he felt a fresh wave of tears wash from his eyes.

"I'm happy," he choked out, as though that would explain everything.

And it did. Tohru heard what he'd left unspoken, and leaned her forehead against his, a soft smile playing at her lips.

Just a few short years ago, Halloween and any other holiday had been an inconvenience to him. The streets and stores were always crowded. People were far too cheerful. As far as he'd been concerned, those were just days that meant nothing. Just more days he'd later spend in confinement while the rest of the world continued on without him. And yet…

Now, here he was.

Next year, they'd have a little one to dress up and push around town in a stroller.

And Kyo couldn't think of anything that could make him happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furuba socials: riceballcatfb on Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr


	5. Pumpkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this prompt a bit, but I'm happy with how it turned out...I think. 😂 I hope you enjoy!

Kyo was sitting on the porch, one knee up by his chest, the other leg sprawled out in front of him. The breeze mussed his bangs, tickling his forehead. He had a manga with him, lying open to the page he was on, but he wasn't reading.

Tohru had gone somewhere this morning without telling him exactly _where_. He'd offered to go, but she'd waved him off, saying he should just stay here and get his homework done. He already had his homework done. Everyone, including Tohru at times, underestimated his abilities as a student. So he'd felt lost as soon as she left the house.

He felt like an idiot, sitting here staring at the front steps, waiting for her to get back. He'd spent his entire 18 years priding himself on not needing anyone, on being able to take care of himself. But now, three short weeks after the curse had broken and that girl had pledged her love for him, he'd become weak. He _needed_ her with every fiber of his being.

Finally, she trudged up the stairs, dragging something behind her. Kyo stood up and rushed to her side, looking curiously at the orange object she was towing.

"Hi, Kyo-kun!" Tohru beamed. She was a bit out of breath, so he took what he'd identified as a pumpkin as he got closer. She looked toward his abandoned spot on the porch curiously. "Were you waiting for me?"

"N-not really," he fibbed, feeling his cheeks heat up. She smiled at him warmly, hearing the hint of deception in his tone. He had never been a good liar. And, whereas he was terrified of needing people, of needing _her_ , she thrived when he expressed his desire to be by her side. Giving herself was her strong suit.

"So," he continued, slinging the pumpkin up onto his shoulder, "you went to buy a pumpkin?" He swore to God, it was almost as big as she was; however she'd managed to carry it all this way was a mystery.

" _Pumpkins_ ," she corrected him, emphasizing the _s_. She turned over her shoulder to where another set of footsteps was ascending the stairs. Yuki was trailing behind her, carrying two more giant pumpkins. "I found Yuki in town and he offered to help!"

Kyo bit the inside of his cheek at the realization that Yuki had been there to help her instead of him. He had to remind himself that he was new to this--to being a boyfriend, hell, to even being considerate to other people in general. But Tohru didn't seem bothered by his absence on her pumpkin-gathering trip, so he tried not to be, either.

"Thanks for helping her," he mumbled to Yuki, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly with his free hand.

Yuki nodded, then tilted his head down toward Tohru and smiled. "No problem. It was fun."

Kyo bit his cheek harder this time. It was like that damn rat liked to rub his shortcomings in his face.

"I would have gone with you to get this crap if you'd asked me, y'know," he pointed out.

Tohru shot him a look that implied his choice of wording was exactly _why_ she hadn't asked him. The sassy expression was fleeting, though, and she leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. They both blushed at the show of affection in front of Yuki, but the former rat just chuckled to himself and went on ahead toward the house.

"You get to help me with the next part, Kyo-kun," Tohru announced as they followed him.

A chance to redeem himself. Kyo tried not to appear too eager.

"O-oh yeah? What's that?"

"Carving them!"

"We're making…?" he trailed off, not really sure how to react.

"Jack-o-lanterns!" she finished for him, as though she thought he might have somehow just forgotten the word.

He inhaled deeply before looking down at her with a smile. This did _not_ sound like something he would enjoy. But he'd have to learn how to do these things, for her. The things that everyone else liked about holidays were new to him; Master had given him the opportunities to do festive things, of course, but he'd found it pointless. But _she_ didn't. She was absolutely thrilled about the idea of carving a pumpkin with her new boyfriend--he could tell by the giddy smile on her face.

"Alright, sounds good," he agreed, reaching over and bumping his knuckles to the crown of her head. "I bet you'll be good at this."

Tohru shrugged, waving her hands in that adorably-awkward way of hers. "O-oh, no, I don't think I'm any better at it than the next person…" she rambled. He rapped his knuckles against her forehead gently again, quieting her down. She smiled, pressing her hands to the warm spot his knuckles had left.

"Is that third pumpkin for Yuki?" Kyo asked, setting the pumpkin he'd been carrying down on the low table in the living room.

"Yes!"

Tohru knelt down across the table from him, in front of one of the pumpkins. Kyo chuckled at how her face became completely blocked from his view.

Yuki returned from the kitchen with three carving knives, setting them down on the table before kneeling on his own side.

Kyo realized that, previous to this fall, he would have announced that this was now a pumpkin-carving competition between him and Yuki. He had to take a moment to steady himself, reminding himself that there was no reason to be so aggressive. He could just sit here and relax. Enjoy the experience.

Except now he had no idea what to carve. Creativity wasn't exactly his strong suit.

After a minute of hesitation, he started to carve a generic smiley jack-o-lantern face.

Better than nothing.

As it turned out, his worrying was for naught--none of the three were apparently particularly talented when it came to this sort of thing. Yuki was always logical and level-headed, so it made sense that he wouldn't excel in the imagination department. But Tohru was more of an abstract thinker, someone who was in touch with creativity and emotions. So, Kyo couldn't help but smirk at the lopsided "boo" face she'd carved into her pumpkin without putting in much thought first.

"Time for the candles!" she announced, standing and heading off into the kitchen. Kyo could hear her rustling around in drawers. He sat and tapped his thumb against his knee, awkwardly trying to avoid having to look at Yuki. Finally, after a moment of deliberation, he forced himself to turn to his cousin.

"Hey...what I said earlier, about being glad you helped Tohru. I mean it. Thanks."

Yuki looked a bit taken aback, but he actually _smiled_ a little at Kyo.

"You're going to have to learn how to do these things, you know," he told Kyo, lowering his voice so that Tohru wouldn't accidentally overhear him. "If you're going to move away with her for that new job after graduation, you're going to be the only one there to do these things for her."

Kyo opened his mouth in slight surprise, but before he could question where Yuki had heard about his plan, the gray-haired boy explained.

"I heard your Master talking about it the other day."

Kyo bristled, leaning back against his elbows on the tatami mats below him. "Just keep quiet about it to Tohru, okay? I haven't asked her yet."

Yuki nodded. "I know."

Tohru returned then, empty handed.

"I should have bought some while I was out," she said to the boys, giving a sheepish smile.

Yuki looked to Kyo almost expectantly.

"U-uh, I can go get some," Kyo stammered awkwardly, taking advantage of the opportunity.

"Oh, thank you so much, Kyo-kun! But could I come with you?"

He grinned at her. "Yeah, 'course."

They were quiet on their way down the front steps, their fingers interlocked between them. Kyo could feel Tohru sneak looks at him every once in a while. She knew he was thinking about something, like she always did. Finally, he gave in and spoke.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, stopping. Tohru fell into a stop next to him, squeezing his hand.

"For what?"

"For not going with you to get pumpkins."

She smiled a bit, and brought their locked hands up to her mouth, brushing her lips against his knuckles. "It's okay, Kyo-kun. It's not your fault. I didn't ask you to come."

"No, it's not okay," he protested. "I...need to learn how to do these things for you. I should have insisted on going with you."

"It's _okay,_ " she insisted, standing up on her tiptoes. She leaned her forehead against his for a moment before cupping his cheeks and kissing him sweetly. They'd shared numerous kisses over the past few weeks, but Kyo's stomach still flip-flopped every time her lips neared his.

"We have the rest of our lives to pick out pumpkins together," she whispered once she'd pulled back.

"Yeah," he murmured, unable to stop the grin that was spreading across his cheeks. "Every year from now on. I promise."

Tohru nodded and took his hand again, leading him down the path towards the convenience store. "Me too."

About an hour later, Kyo and Tohru were standing on the front lawn, watching as Yuki lit up candles in the three pumpkins.

"They look great, Miss Honda!" he called, stepping back to look at the jack-o-lanterns himself. "I'm afraid I have to head out, though. Kakeru wanted to see me tonight." His voice dropped in enthusiasm at the mention of Kakeru, but both Kyo and Tohru knew the two were good friends. They shot each other a knowing look.

"Alright, Yuki! Have a good night," Tohru replied. Kyo just nodded at him again as he passed.

Once Yuki's footsteps had faded into nothingness, Kyo leaned over and scooped Tohru up in his arms. She squeaked in surprise. He spun her around a couple of times before setting her back down and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Kyo-kun?" she asked softly.

"I love you," he told her. She planted a kiss to his neck, and he could feel her smile against his skin.

"I love you, too. Very much."

"I think you did a good job with the pumpkins." He released her and turned back toward the jack-o-lanterns.

"I think yours looks the best." Then she was silent for a moment, expression pensive, as though she weren't sure whether she should voice her next thought or not.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She giggled a bit.

"Nothing. Just...the color the candles make the pumpkins glow matches your hair."

Kyo groaned in fake embarrassment as he looked toward the orange lights flickering within their jack-o-lanterns.

"You're such a dope. So, what're your plans for tomorrow? Did you want to go to one of the parties downtown or something?"

He could take her to events like that now. And after how inadequate he'd felt today, over something as stupid as _pumpkins_ , he wanted to take her wherever she asked.

"Mm, I was thinking we could just stay here? Maybe hand out candy?"

"I don't know that we'll get any trick-or-treaters this far out."

"Oh, you're right…" She loved kids. He knew that seeing a bunch of them in costumes would bring her joy, so he pondered the situation for a moment.

"What if we sat down at the bottom of the main path and handed out candy there?"

"That would be wonderful!" She beamed up at him, but contained her excitement quickly afterwards. "Only if you don't mind, though."

"Nah, I don't mind," he said, trying to keep his tone even. Kids made him a little nervous.

But…

"Maybe someday we'll have our own kids to carve pumpkins with and take trick-or-treating, yeah?"

Tohru looked over at him with wide eyes, giving his hand a squeeze as she nodded. It was an off-handed comment, one that wouldn't be uncommon for a boyfriend to make to his girlfriend. But it was big for their relationship. Kyo was thinking about the future, a future he never would have thought was possible just weeks before. Not only that, but this future had her in it--her _and_ children. Though these things weren't explicitly said, they were there. They both felt it.

It was a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furuba socials: riceballcatfb on Instagram, Tumblr, and Twitter


	6. Group Costume

"Tohru," Kyo groaned, taking one of the hangers in his hand. He pinched it between thumb and index finger, as though any more contact with it might somehow contaminate him. "Why'd it have to be this?"

Tohru smiled up at him innocently. "It'll be so cute!"

Kyo sighed and shook his head. He'd been trying to get better at asserting his feelings to Tohru; he'd always been particularly bad at saying no to her, and when she finally figured that out, she insisted he stop it so she wouldn't accidentally take advantage of him. So he looked down at her and, trying to be firm, said, "No way."

"I thought you might say that," she admitted. Then she turned toward the door to the bathroom. Kyo peered over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. He'd just gotten home from work, and figured that their son was napping, but there he was, peeking out from behind the bathroom door.

"Hajime, come show Daddy how cute you look," Tohru called.

The six-year-old walked out of the bathroom, dressed in an orange cat onesie. Kyo couldn't help but chuckle. He _did_ look adorable. But he also looked just as miserable as Kyo expected he would be if he, too, had to put on the cat costume. Kyo couldn't tell whether it was because of the outfit, or because he really hated being the center of attention, though.

"Can't he just be a superhero or something, Tohru? He's old enough to pick his own costume."

"It's too late to go get him another costume now. And besides, he said he likes this. He even wanted it to be orange like his and your hair."

Kyo lolled his head back, cringing slightly at the unintentional irony of his son's color choice. When he looked back down at Tohru, she was staring at him with expectant eyes, Hajime clinging to her leg.

"Are you really pulling the kid card on me?" Kyo asked.

Tohru nodded. "Absolutely, Kyo-kun."

Yes, Kyo had been working on saying no. But he was tired from a day at the dojo and didn't really want to argue, and he also actually really liked it when Tohru got stubborn like this. Her more dominant side had always been attractive to him, although she was attractive in any state.

"Fine," he said. "Looks like we're all going to be cats, huh, Hajime?"

Hajime perked up at this, nodding from his spot behind Tohru.

Tohru beamed and stood up on her tiptoes, kissing him gently. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah," Kyo grumbled, but he had a small smile on his face, as well. "I'm going to take a shower, and then we can go right after dinner."

Tohru nodded and headed to the kitchen to finish getting dinner ready, Hajime trailing behind her like a puppy.

In retrospect, Kyo should have known something like this would happen. When Tohru had told him a few weeks ago that she wanted to do a group costume, he hadn't been too suspicious. He'd agreed. It would make her and Hajime happy. When she'd insisted she couldn't tell him what the costume was because it was going to be a surprise, well, _then_ he should have turned wary.

He didn't want anything to do with cats. He didn't even really like being around the actual animal anymore, because of the memories they dragged to the surface. So dressing up as a cat didn't exactly sound like a pleasant experience.

But it would make his family happy, he reminded himself.

After dinner, the three got dressed, and Tohru took what Kyo considered to be far too many pictures. She only stopped when Hajime said his eyes hurt from the flash of the camera.

Out in the neighborhood, they walked a few steps behind their son, who had found some of his friends from the neighborhood. Somehow, Tohru and Kyo had gotten stuck watching all of them now. Seeing his son have so much fun was worth the slight hassle, though. There was a considerable skip in his step, and he swung his trick-or-treating bucket back and forth as he talked about candy with the other kids.

While they went up to one house, Tohru pulled Kyo to a stop at the end of the drive. He looked over at her curiously. Even in the dim light of dusk, he could see her cheeks were flushed, but she didn't take her eyes off the group of kids approaching the house in front of them.

"Kyo-kun…" she murmured. "I'm so sorry."

_Huh?_

"I'm confused...about what?"

"I didn't think about how this group costume might make you feel. Hajime suggested it and I just thought about how cute it would be. I should have asked him to pick something else."

Kyo sighed, smiling warmly at his wife, though she still wasn't looking his way. He leaned down and cupped her face with his hands, turning her toward him for a kiss. When they separated, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"It's okay," he said. "You know I'll do whatever you want. And _especially_ whatever Hajime wants."

Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing, really.

She smiled slightly and nodded at him.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Hajime called, running back down the pathway.

"What did you get, baby?" Tohru asked, and she and Kyo _oohed_ and _aahed_ in playful amazement when he presented a full-sized Hershey's bar.

As the group turned to leave, Tohru waved up at the porch of the house. "Thank you, Mrs. Nishima!"

The elderly lady waved back, calling out that they looked adorable in their group costume. Despite everything Kyo had just said, he felt his face heat up.

"I _do_ kind of feel like an idiot, though," Kyo admitted to Tohru as they walked behind the kids to the next house.

"You don't look like an idiot, Kyo-kun. You look cute. And like a very, very good dad."

He couldn't help but light up a bit at that. He really would do anything to make his family happy. Tohru told him quite often that he was a great husband and father, but hearing it when he was feeling so insecure tonight was somehow slightly more impactful.

"I love you," he murmured to her, lacing their fingers together.

"I love you, too. Very much."

Then, Kyo raised his voice so it would reach their son up ahead. "Hey, Hajime!"

"What?" the boy asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I love you!"

Hajime grinned widely, a sight that made both Kyo and Tohru swoon a bit. He was having so much fun. He also wasn't quite at an age where saying "I love you" to his parents in public would embarrass him, so he called back, "I love you, too, Dad. And Mommy!"

"He makes everything worth it, doesn't he?" Tohru commented.

Kyo nodded. "Yeah. Both of you do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furuba socials: riceballcatfb on Instagram, Tumblr, and Twitter


	7. Horror Movie Poster and Zombie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined days 7 and 8, simply because I couldn't think of a way to write about zombies without it being in the context of a horror movie lol. 
> 
> Manga spoilers, but likely not anything you don't already know if you frequent this site.

They’d never been on a date. 

Well, at least not by Kyo’s standards. 

Tohru was far more generous. If asked, she claimed that their first date was when they went to the store to buy eggs, back before the curse broke, back before they’d even confessed their feelings for each other. He’d taken her to a zoo later on, but he didn’t even count that because her weirdo best friends were trailing along behind them the entire time. 

It had been three months since then, and they  _ still  _ hadn’t gone anywhere just the two of them. 

Kyo kept asking to take her to dinner, but he was constantly reminded of how hopelessly  _ stubborn  _ Tohru could be when she wanted to. Dinner would be expensive. She’d only go if she could pay. Alright, then what if she paid half? There’s no shame in going Dutch for dates, Kyo-kun. 

So today, when they were on their way to another “date” at the grocery store, he dragged her by the hand in the opposite direction of where they needed to go. 

“Kyo-kun, where are we going?” 

“Lunch.” 

“B-but, we have to get ingredients for dinner, so--” 

“They can take care of themselves tonight. Tohru…” 

He stopped walking abruptly, causing her to bump into him. She squeaked in surprise, but relaxed as he pulled her in and held her against his chest. 

“I want to take my girl out to eat. Please let me do that,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

She raised her arms to hug him back, nodding against his shoulder. 

_ Success _ . 

Apparently he just needed to pretend he knew how to be charming. 

They started walking again, towards a ramen shop he knew she liked. After a second, though, Kyo felt Tohru let go of his hand. He turned to see her stopped in front of a movie theater, head tilted in curiosity as she examined a poster. 

He stepped up to her side and looked at the advertisement with her. It featured a zombie-looking creature with blood and brain matter dripping from the corners of its lips, and a very dead and bloody human body lying below it. 

He chuckled at Tohru’s blatant confusion. She’d expressed to him before that she didn’t understand why Halloween was such a big deal, because why would anyone  _ want  _ to scare themselves? In her mind, the only benefit of the holiday was getting to see little kids in cute costumes. 

Then his mischievous side kicked in. 

“Do you want to see the movie, Tohru? It’s going to play in a little bit.” 

She visibly tensed at his side. He knew she would be too stubborn to say no, too unwilling to admit fear just like she had been in the haunted house last year.

“W-well, you don’t really like movies, so...let’s just go to lunch!” 

He shook his head, glancing at her sidelong. “I think it would be fun.” 

Tohru laughed nervously, but started walking to the ticket booth of the movie theater. 

Once he’d paid for their tickets and they’d found seats, Kyo noticed that her hands were trembling a bit. 

_ Oh no _ . 

He’d thought this would be a fun opportunity to tease her, but it was clearly a very bad idea. He opened his mouth to say they should just leave and go get ramen when the lights dimmed. Tohru fumbled for his hand in the dark, squeezing it once she found it. 

“I’m fine!” she assured him, a little too loudly for the situation, but the people around them just laughed lowly instead of being irritated. 

She was fine for about the first five minutes. 

This movie really didn’t mess around; there were zombies and blood and dead people all over the place right from the get-go. Even Kyo cringed a bit at the amount of violence and gore. 

Almost immediately, Tohru was practically in his lap, her head buried in the crook of his neck, her shoulders quaking slightly. 

Under any other circumstances, Kyo would really enjoy Tohru being this clingy, but right then he just felt incredibly guilty. 

He rubbed his palm in circles against her back and leaned his head down to whisper to her. “Let’s just go get lunch.” 

“No,” she whispered back, tone firm. “You paid for the tickets, so we’re going to stay and watch!” 

He had to keep himself from groaning. So it was about the money again. 

“They were like, five bucks each, Tohru. It’s fine.” 

She shook her head. 

“Honestly, I don’t really like it either. It’s kinda gross.” 

She picked her head up a little bit. Kyo could barely make out her features in the darkness of the theater, but she didn’t appear to be crying, so that was good, at least.

“Really?” 

“Really,” he confirmed. 

And just like that, she was out of her seat and leaving the theater. He hadn’t seen her move so quickly since she’d run away from him outside of the hospital months ago. 

Once he caught up with her outside the building, she slumped down onto a nearby bench. He knelt in front of her, squeezing her thigh affectionately. 

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. 

She nodded, taking a deep breath to steady herself. 

“I’m sorry, Tohru. I was trying to tease you, but…” he trailed off, grimacing at his own stupidity. 

“It’s my fault for being so stubborn for no reason.” 

Kyo sighed and rested his forehead on her knee. Of  _ course  _ she’d find some way to make this her fault. She always blamed herself for everything. 

“K-kyo-kun?” she asked, a little confused by his reaction. 

He changed the subject instead of attempting to explain his exasperation. “Do you want to go get ramen now?”

“That sounds good. But I’m paying this time.” 

“Fine,” he groaned, standing and reaching his hand out to her. She took it and pulled herself up. 

“What’re you gonna do if our kids like horror movies?” he asked as they walked. 

She stiffened at the phrase  _ our kids _ , but answered without missing a beat. “Well, you’re just going to have to learn how to like TV so I can leave the house while you watch with them.” 

He laughed. “Fair enough.” 

“I’ll make you guys popcorn, though.” 

He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side, kissing her temple. “You’re the best.” 

“I know,” she teased. 

This wasn’t how he had pictured their first date going. But he supposed what was truly important was that they got to spend time together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furuba socials: riceballcatfb on Instagram, Tumblr, and Twitter


	8. Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really will catch up on these, I promise. Basically, I work as a writing coach and tutor, and this weekend I've read 20 research essays about whether or not we should raise the minimum wage. It's honestly killed my motivation to write. 😂 But things are slowing down now.

Tohru didn't like the idea of ghosts. Sure, she would likely welcome a visit from her now-passed mother or father, but she didn't like the notion that there were beings around that weren't actually _alive_. Beings she couldn't see.

That didn't mean she didn't believe in ghosts, though.

Kyo teased her about that sometimes. There was absolutely no proof that ghosts existed, so why would she want to uselessly believe in something that scared her?

He had a point.

So when she found out the apartment building they were moving into was pretty old, she tried to push down the odd nagging feeling that it might be haunted. Her willpower started depleting quickly once they actually got there, though.

Kyo plopped down the last box, a cloud of dust fanning out around it. Tohru coughed.

"Sorry," he said, coughing a bit, himself. "We've gotta go buy cleaning stuff. We shoulda just taken the stuff from Shigure's house. Not like he would have noticed it being gone."

Tohru giggled and tugged on the bottom of his shirt. He took the hint and stepped closer to her, his arms sliding around her waist. "That wouldn't have been very nice."

"You should know by now that I'm not a nice person," he quipped.

She just shook her head at him, forcing herself to smile. But the mention of Shigure had unsettled her a bit. She had been running off adrenaline all day as they moved into the apartment, but now that things were settling down, she was reminded of just how much she was going to miss Tokyo, or more specifically, the people they had left there.

"Hey," Kyo murmured, noticing her change in spirit. "I know. It's gonna be okay."

She sniffled a little, pressing her face into his chest. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm happy to be here with you, I really am…"

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He held her quietly as she tried-and failed-to keep from crying, until an odd _thump_ sounded behind him. He jumped slightly, turning around to investigate. They'd set a row of boxes on the kitchen counter earlier, trying to keep things organized by room. One had slid off and landed on the floor.

Kyo groaned as Tohru dried her eyes and headed into the kitchen.

"Please tell me that wasn't the box of dishes," he said hopefully.

Tohru knelt and read the label on the box. "Well…"

Kyo rubbed his hands over his eyes. "Great."

She gave the box a shake. "You're lucky I've had to move so many times! I packed them so well that they sound fine."

He chuckled and walked over to meet her, picking up the box. "How the hell did it fall, though?" he asked, setting it back in its spot.

Tohru shrugged a bit, but her eyes widened.

Kyo sighed and tugged her into another hug. "Tohru, it was _not_ a ghost."

"Okay, Kyo-kun," she agreed half-heartedly, trying to push down her irrational fear. It didn't help that they were moving into this aged apartment building right before Halloween. But _really_ , what were the odds?

"We should go roll out the futon," he suggested in an attempt to distract her.

"It's still early," she said, narrowing her eyes as she looked up at him. "Are you not feeling well? Do you need a nap?"

"N-no, I might have had something else in mind…" he mumbled. They'd done _that_ before, so he knew it was ridiculous that his cheeks were getting red at his ambiguous request, but he couldn't help it.

" _Oh_." She giggled a bit, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. "I see. We won't have to be sneaky about it here…"

Behind her, something scraped against the wood floor of the living room. She tightened her grip on Kyo's shirt as they both turned to look.

A box had been shoved forward a bit, somehow, but nothing else about the room looked suspicious.

"Kyo-kun, are you--"

He cut her off. "Yes, I'm sure."

She bit her lip. She couldn't help but notice that his voice had less certainty to it than the last time.

They stood in silence for a minute, waiting to see if anything else odd happened. They were met with silence, so Kyo took Tohru's hand, pulling her along toward their bedroom. She went into the bathroom instead, insisting that she should at least unpack a little bit, while Kyo set up their futon and bedding. But where had she stashed the pillows? He looked around the room quickly, then stood and moved to the door. "Hey, Tohru, I don't see the--"

Behind him, a box fell off the small dresser they'd brought with them. It was just a box of clothes, so he wasn't concerned about the contents shattering like he had been with the plates, but he had to admit that this was getting creepy as hell. He'd always startled rather easily to begin with, and the _last_ thing he wanted was to have to feel on-edge on their first night in their new place.

Kyo shook his head and just headed down the hall toward the bathroom.

"What was that noise?" Tohru asked, setting down the towel she'd been folding.

"Oh, um…" Telling her that another box had fallen did _not_ sound like a good idea, but he hated lying to her and was a terrible liar, anyway...

He was saved--and that term is used very loosely--by a shattering sound coming from the bedroom. The only glass thing they currently had in there was a lamp. No way was it a ghost, Kyo reminded himself. So his fiscally responsible side kicked in first, and he grumbled about having to buy a new lamp, before another box could be heard falling. Tohru was trembling by then, and Kyo wasn't feeling too great, himself, so he grabbed her hand.

"Fuck this," he muttered. He pulled her out the front door and onto the sidewalk in front of their apartment as quickly as he could.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He noticed how cold it was outside, and rubbed his hands up and down her arms to help keep her warm.

She nodded, but was definitely looking a little more pale than usual. "Kyo-kun, I really think it might be…" she trailed off, there, but Kyo answered her anyway.

"Ghosts aren't real, Tohru," he assured her, but his own voice was a little unsteady. "This is really fucking creepy, but there's no way its a ghost. W-wait, why are you laughing?"

He looked down at Tohru, who had been shaking and pale a moment ago, but was now giggling. "Look, Kyo-kun."

Hesitantly, he turned around to face the still-open front door of their new apartment. Something was walking out. He jumped, but settled down quickly when he identified the moving object. It was a black and white…

"A cat!" Tohru exclaimed happily. "He must be a stray."

She released Kyo and knelt down, making kissy noises to get the thing to come over to her. Kyo rubbed at the back of his neck. He knew what was coming next.

"Can we keep him? He's skinny; he needs a good home."

Honestly, he might have preferred it to be a ghost instead of a cat.

But he could never say no to her, and he damn well knew it, so he meekly nodded, then crouched down next to Tohru to take a look at the cat. It was rubbing its head up against her knee, clearly already making itself at home.

"Fine," he groaned, reaching over and rubbing behind the cat's ears. The cat moved away from him quickly, its ears back and eyes narrowed in displeasure. Tohru giggled.

"Great," Kyo said, standing again. "It hates me."

"He'll grow to love you," Tohru insisted, picking the cat up and standing. "You're impossible not to love."

Kyo blushed at that and leaned down to plant a kiss on her temple. "You're a dork."

She nodded, perfectly happy now that the culprit of the odd noises had turned out to be something cute and cuddly and definitely _not_ supernatural. She headed back toward the front door, Kyo trailing behind her.

"Aren't you glad it's a cat and not a ghost, Kyo-kun?"

"Oh...yeah."

Maybe. He wouldn't have to pay to take care of a ghost, but he didn't dare say that to Tohru.

The cat wandered around the apartment happily for the rest of the evening. Tohru spoke to it in a baby-voice as she worked on unpacking some boxes. Kyo, on the other hand, jumped every time the damn thing made a noise.

After a while, Kyo leaned his head against the kitchen cabinet and groaned, pausing his task of making ramen for dinner. He was exhausted and antsy, and he _hated_ it. Tohru giggled at him.

"Are you sure you don't believe in ghosts?" she asked, tone mischievous.

" _Yes_ ," he said through gritted teeth, trying not to let his frustration show.

"I love you," she reminded him.

He sighed and pulled her in. "I love you, too. And I'll get used to the weird ghost-cat, so you don't gotta worry about that."

"Oh! That's what we should name him--Ghost!"

"Sure," he muttered. "Why not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furuba socials: riceballcatfb on Instagram, Tumblr, and Twitter


End file.
